The Tsufurujin Saga
by CellCloneBot
Summary: A prelude to The Godforsaken Realms, read the prologue (first chapter 700 words) to get a deeper understanding of this work. And no, The Tsufuru-jins don't beat the Saiya-jins.
1. Prologue

Prologue

  It has come to my attention that having a prologue to start the next epic of The Godforsaken Realms could impart another way of looking for what is to come in the chapters without giving too much away with spoilers.  These chapters can even add to little surprises, okay big surprises, which will be in the Godforsaken Realms saga.  

  I have already written eleven chapters of The Tsufuru-jin Saga, and I know that I will be fusing in extra chapters that I discounted though a lack of care and understanding.  I have a more lucid story line to follow than I did when The Tsufuru-jin Saga had nothing to do with epic of The Godforsaken Realms.  

  This view of unawareness of what I was to write and what it could have been is vastly decreased for the edition you will have available on this website.  I have read what I have already wrote, and see some problems that you will never see and some problems that you wonder how I overlooked once again, or dare I say, added?  

  First of all, this fan fiction is a somewhat of an alternative universe variety that has Tsufuru-jins alive after the overtaking of the planet by the Saiya-jin, though all of the Tsufuru-jins remain underground or captives, while many naturally are dead.  I have taken the most realistic I am going to get with the possibility that Tsufuru-jins are alive, because I have noticed my hotmail account (icozyi@hotmail.com if you already bolted off to send me some flames, and for the grammar aspect of the flame mail, icozyi@hotmail.com, once again for that last comment of my hypocritical cynicism) does not have the luxury in space for me to be a bad writer with bad ideas, which I think we can both like, though if you don't like this, I am not holding back to keep the fan mail from clogging up the bandwidth (icozyi@hotmail.com if you find my story rewarding to read, but also if you have some critical points that I should have not made.  And yes, even this early on I need that grammar lesson I am sure from the readers).  

  For this alternative universe, with other authors' desires, I took this perspective to the history because I was frustrated by questions of why, of what I thought was a too perfect battle against a civilization that succeeded better than that of Earths, which is either canon or fanon details.  So, this saga will look at the race as defeated but with some hope as the underground faction plans to free the captives and escape Planet Vegeta before the evident end pending with Lord Frieza (I use Freeza sometimes, but if you can read Frieza, you should have no problems with pronouncing Freeza).

  The story strives to emphasize a convincing plot that recognizes the truths set out in the anime.  You will not for whatever reason see the Tsufuru-jins prevailing, romance at all directed at the young Prince Vegeta or the suggestion of it, Frieza dying, the name of Goku's mother, or much of Goku, and many other eccentric stuff that could be found in a fan fiction like this including those silly group called the Ginyu Force.  You will discern cameos of certain members of that team, but not in the group form now.  

  This saga is for people who want to know about those radio hijackers in The Godforsaken Realm, another fan fiction that I am writing.  They appear in here, both Prince Jefiea and Stucha, and even the mentioned character, Jefiea.  If you like Vegeta, which the fan fiction is only more amiable if you are just interested in him like myself who can see him both as a villain or a hero if the writing is good enough, you will get in it this saga.  The focus of the action will contact to every tangent of fighting, and will be inclusive of most trendy genres with emphasis on the struggle of the oppressed functioning to gain freedom, while the theme of The Godforsaken Realm, deals with the opposite, as Conkenu has to forfeit freedom.  Oh, was that a small little secret revealed?  Nope, it's a very well known fact.  Also, with much experience of my first Dragonball Z fan fiction posted on www.fanfiction.net, this one will be completely formatted.  

  The main goal in this is convey the reason of why Stucha, Jefiea, and Prince Jefiea have any reason to be in The Godforsaken Realm, because they will have an important part in that saga and I figured the best past to answer question, "Where did that come from?", which is a good question that needs a good answer.  

  In conclusion, I hope that people will enjoy this piece of writing, which will have the precision that was lacked in the first edition, and earlier chapters of the other saga.  

The CellClone[Bot]

(icozyi@hotmail.com for comments about this stale user name shown above)

( for the Godforsaken Realm Saga, which I will apologize for the formatting, which doesn't look good until chapter seven)  


	2. The Tsufurujin Race

The Tsufurujin Race

By: Cory Kennedy

720's AD (Unknown Tsufuru-jin time)

  The Saiya-jins and the Tsufuru-jins were fighting a great war, and the Tsufuru-jins inhibited the stronger Saiya-jins from their plans to come out of their caves to face the ingenious technology of their opponents.  Then in the costly deadlock of both races, the balance of power was exhausted; the light of the full moon appeared first low in the fires of the mountains.  The astronomical phenomenon that happened every seven year in this planet evolved the Saiya-jins into stronger giant apes, both physically and mentally.  The Tsufuru-jins were unprepared against them.  They no longer could demand on their technological leverage, and the Saiya-jins were too strong to fight hand to hand.  The cities were destroyed or seized, and the few remaining Tsufuru-jins went underground because they had not lost all their wisdom and were not completely unprepared, just they were not serious about the plan to go down to the bunkers.  

  Under authority of the King of the Saiya-jins, King Vegeta, the horde stumbled upon a tempting treasure that would have benefited any race.  In one of the last cities, after the end of the transformation, they captured a war prize; alive abandoned on the surface, the ruling president and his family relinquished to the Saiya-jins and given monarchical titles, for that was the only familiar government that the savage race knew.  The Tsufuru-jins were dethroned to King, Queen, Princes, and Princesses.  The partnership started right away to rebuild the planet, a more wasteful and brutal place.  

  But, hidden in the ground underneath, there existed hope; the Tsufuru-jins that had made it out thought of plans. 

  King Vegeta treated the Tsufuru-jin royal family well for the benefits they gave him.  King Vegeta was the ruler of the Planet now, with the former rulers, the Tsufuru-jins trapped, but they had versatile minds, which could never be trapped.  They had all the time to think about it.  The Tsufuru-jins lived for a great amount of time.

732 AD

  The new prince of the Tsufuru-jin had been birthed.  His name was Jefiea.  The strongest known Tsufuru-jin to the Saiya-jins was this child of the Royal Family.  The Saiya-jin royal brood also had a son; he was named after his father, and called Prince Vegeta.  

  Deep in the tunnels and rooms of the underground, much progress has been made.  They still had no true match for the brute strength of a Saiya-jins, but the aspect looked achievable.  Two warriors were born, Jefiea, named after the prince, and Stucha.   They had great powers too, for being so young.  Science has further the ability of these Tsufuru-jins. 

737 AD

  Prince Vegeta clothed in shoulder supported Saiya-jin armour fought against a Tsufuru-jin named Jefiea who was hailed as Prince of the Tsufuru-jins.  Prince Jefiea only wore garments of light fabric, and right now in physical activity wore red shorts and shirt with low cut arms and buoyant white shoes of foam, leather and plastics, unlike Prince Vegeta who had heavy white boots.  While Vegeta's features of his Saiya-jin genetics allowed for weight training at the age of five, Prince Jefiea was lanky with a soothing face with waves of black hair pouring down his pale face.

  What amazed Saiya-jins and the watching eyes of the underground Tsufuru-jins regime was that Prince Jefiea was stronger than anticipated.  Two young Tsufuru-jin observers watched on top of high roof of one of the buildings that were now the Saiya-jin royal palace to a window of a lower building that two princes fought.  

   The two onlookers were far stronger than the untrained Prince Jefiea.  They were scouters, Jefiea looking over Stucha's black short hair.  They were five, the same age as Prince Vegeta and Prince Jefiea.  Jefiea the scouter may have been mistaken for a Saiya-jin with his stout body typical of young third class warriors, but his blonde hair would have given him away being prickly like a Saiya-jin's but not the colour or elevation.  Stucha had no luck with his frame almost completely skeletal.   

  "Who do you think is going to win, Stucha?"  Jefiea cheerfully asked.  Stucha gave Jefiea a tiresome expression.  

  "Who do you think?  There is an acceptably trained Saiya-jin or the untrained Tsufuru-jin?"  Stucha said.  "Remember, we are smarter than any Saiya-jin; we must use that.  Our power will be with our intelligence, not the weak body though improved by contemporary technology.  Without the distinguished height of his technology on our physical competence being pristine in us, I suspect if we could go one better than the Saiya-jins ever in their nature to be so disturbingly strong.  Even the tales and myths that they hold and our race has thrown away speak of available power, like I expect of many races, but I must have extraordinary evidence for extraordinary theories."      

  They watched as Prince Vegeta hovered over the fallen Prince Jefiea.  Jefiea and Stucha threw their attendant aside from the fight.  They concentrated.  "_There are two Saiya-jin guards, both females."   _Stucha telepathically dispatched to Jefiea.  Jefiea nodded to Stucha.  The Saiya-jins identified them and approached.  "What are you doing here, invading the space of the royal family?  You are under arrest."  The first Saiya-jin said.    

  _"Let's use their depleted intelligence instead of running, Stucha."_

  The Saiya-jins asked for there names.  The next commandment was for Stucha and Jefiea to stand near the wall, in order to place the restrains on them.  Stucha blinked at Jefiea, who blinked back to Stucha.  "How do you know that these can hold us?"  Stucha said.  The Saiya-jins negligently moved back and curiously looked at Stucha.  They were towering over Stucha. 

  "_Saiya-jins are such fools, when they know they are Saiya-jins.  I bet she will break this down to the customary Saiya-jin intention."  Jefiea thought, then contrived the wording to manipulate them.  "If you were unable to break these cuffs, when you placed them upon yourself, there will be not doubt in my mind that I couldn't break it.  Which one is stronger?  If you both had them on, then you can also see which one is stronger too."_

  The Saiya-jins handed Jefiea and Stucha the cuffs.  They placed the cuffs on the Saiya-jins.  They attempted to fracture them, but were unable to disengage the cuffs "Ok, so we can't break them.  Either can she or your weak race.  So let us go."  One of the Saiya-jins demanded.    

  "Do you really what that?"  Stucha said.  

  "Yes."  The other Saiya-jin said.  Stucha and Jefiea pulled out there rapiers, and with swift reflexes cut the Saiya-jins' heads off, which fell to the ground.  

  "Day comes soon, Stucha.  We must go."  Jefiea said.  "Tomorrow, we will converse to the Prince.  The sun raises, and the Saiya-jins awake.  They have exposed weaknesses of individuals and sometimes pairs, but they become objects in groups that I wish to not deal with ever."

  "Ah, Jefiea," Stucha sighed cleaning off his rapier on the dark cloak of one of the defeated Saiya-jins.  "I do not fear Saiya-jins in any structure.  Our pair has gone a long route and if we are not three of a perfect pair, then letting us maneuver together that is what I wish.  Our ambition is pure and attainable, so I don't believe that we covet this planet as it is.  Things move on, and our race does not want to stop.  If we do exactly what the Saiya-jins did, then we would have other masters to please and that do us little good.  If the Saiya-jins want the overseer, Freeza, I would agree and allow them to bow down to him.  But, I want another world with no violence, so make me useless soon."

  Jefiea and Stucha came from an elevator.  They walked to a small room, where they were cleaned of any contaminations and scanned.  The room was called the Check Clean; it was metal, with many small holes in it.  A window opened to the side wall.  "Please relinquish your weapons."  The voice said.  Jefiea and Stucha got their swords out and placed them through the window.  Other weapons that they withdrew amassed without any trace of origin.  After, they walked to the key digitizer, and waved their key cards to open a door.  The key card that Stucha held inadvertently wiped out a short blade that made Jefiea jerk.  

  "Where do I get that toy?"  Jefiea asked as they walked into the white room with many desks.  A person walked up to Stucha and Jefiea.  

  "The counsel will like a moment of your time."  He said.  Stucha rubbed his eyes.  

  "Did they say why?  We have been getting in late these latest nights.  We need sleep, and must not be bothered."  Jefiea said.  The person gave them a shrug, and went on with his day. 

  Stucha and Jefiea sat at the leader's desk.  "This news of you not getting Prince Jefiea is unsatisfactory.  Tomorrow, I want the Prince here save."  Comede yelled with authority that produced untapped vigor in the two.  

  "But sir, there is no need for alarm; the Prince is in the finer hands of the Saiya-jins.  He can't be seen with us for safety.  He does not need to be taken yet.  Just last night, he trained with Prince Vegeta."  Jefiea said.  Comede slapped his arm against the desk.  

  "Freeza will destroy the planet, we all see this.  And Freeza has eyes set on the influential Prince Vegeta to be on a ship, yet our Prince is still bonded to this land.  Try every thing in your power to get him at his own will; he is still are Prince, and his will are our ways."  Comede claimed.  "You will begin your new work slot; for the day shift.  We have Saiya-jin tails, which we made.  These will keep you out of eyes to the Saiya-jins.  I said eyes, not noses; you stay away from that soap.  We had word that King Vegeta will be sending Prince Jefiea to the upscale barracks, for training.  Following him will be easy, but harder yet protecting him.  Make sure that all your records of the school's computer will agree with the cover up.  For now on, you are working the days.  You might want to wear these sunglasses for your eyes are not used to the sun.  You are dismissed."

  Prince Jefiea walked into the Saiya-jin throne room as requested.  The room was long with an extensive view over the city.  He walked to King Vegeta and bowed.  "What is your wish?"  Prince Jefiea said.  "My service is at your decree."  

  "At ease, Prince of the Tsufuru-jins.  I have seen your power, and forthrightly, you lack proper training and that disturbs me that the most talented in the race of few left would have his ability as a potential warrior not inscribe in his line's last epitome."  Said the king, never before or after giving such a chance for one last endeavor to deliver a fight, but only Prince Jefiea ever provoked any investment of King Vegeta and had not been a Saiya-jin.  "Thousands of years of technology have done your people very little, and only to passively aid the completion of the Saiya-jins.  You can add a fruit to the bare tree of your species; so, prepare in my time of lenience for your type for being unworthy to fall under the direct power of the Saiya-jins.  I command that you enter a barrack; the only one not trained by the ways of Freeza."

  "I will draw from the nurture of my roots."    

   "Fool!"  King Vegeta yelled.  He said back in his throne and looked out the grand window onto his land.  He pondered unlike a Saiya-jin, in a long respite, for it stumped him that he always had expected Prince Jefiea to behave more like a Saiya-jin, with more action and less thinking.  "Intelligence puts the body at the greatest risk, for a too deep of a thought will bring the body more than it needs to survive.  But has my ancestry born boulders solid and robust to act as living slugs for Freeza.  He has cunning and strength, which would need too much more force to score, and would need for intelligence alone no body for him to attack.  Now, one day, for I own your life, I wish that you would kill Freeza using the wisdom you already have and the strength to come."  

  They talked a bit before Prince Jefiea walked out the door.  

  Jefiea and Stucha were on the ledge at the side of the window.  

  "Did you hear that brother?"  Jefiea said.  "We know the place, now with haste, we will join."

  Fleetingly, they both looked both looked down from the soaring shelf then hurdled down to the ground.  They landed simultaneously and rolled back from their toes to their backs to their hands to a stretched handspring to progress them to their feet.  A creaking door roused their ears and they parted aside two columns that set sideways of the opening door.  With their backs to the wall, they put their hands and feet behind the pillars and climbed up with interweaving limbs.  "Who's there?"

  Prince Vegeta marched out the door.  He walked a few yards out of the doorway to take some air in his nose and examined the ground closely and carefully.  Two long patterns while unsuspicious alone eulogized each other with a perfect replica of the other.  He tracked the direction of the paths and with a shadow in his outer view, he saw a figure dart out of the right column along the wall and quickly saw other exiting the other column escaping in the other direction.  He looked back to the first figure that fled, and followed in that direction and turned the corner.

  But, Stucha and Jefiea had returned to their out of sight positions once Vegeta converged his concentration on the fleeing shade.  Shortly, the domain of the palace had operators at spotlights on high flat rooftops.  Spotlights searched the grounds of alleys and main passages.  This had not been the first instance that Vegeta has tried to catch these two young intruders; this had been going no since the first night that they first trespassed, and many more times, as the game developed with something new each time to challenge the unknown, unwelcome visitors.  The statistics on them included Saiya-jin, very young, and eloquent moving, which aroused Vegeta's rage more that the two evaded him always by the smallest margin of victory.  The spotlights were the fresh obstacle to falter this escape.  

  The sirens signaled stridently.  Prince Vegeta floated above the buildings exploring.  "Why can't I catch them?"  He asked in frustration.  His cape flapped at his side as the cold wind came from behind.  Down out of the main palace, King Vegeta judged the havoc.  Guards minded the king at a distance trying to look engaged in other pursuits.  

  Vegeta returned in the early morning after questioning guards who reported no speculations to the damage to the new search lights, or having obscure read outs on in the history log of their scouters, a head device that attracted to the ear and on a wire held to the closest eye a green screen no bigger than an eye socket displaying information about fighting level and power level, which was heisted from Tsufuru-jin technology.  He walked into the throne room to see a thin Tsufuru-jin in a multihued robe reading to King Vegeta.  "Are you presenting me the intruders?"  King Vegeta laughed loudly with no body restraint as he tilted forward to intensify the laugh.  Anger fostered in the young prince, but he shrewdly stifled the appearance under his skin.

  "It would be easier if some other prince could help around here."  Vegeta scorned.

  "I have sent Prince Jefiea away on training to the barracks, The Royal Barracks.  Maybe when he comes back you can go down on your knees and plead for help."  He repeated his mocking laugh to hassle his son who had his vision frequently out the window standing far away from his father.  Vegeta disputed his reservation he had outshone his father; he knew being the progeny of a warrior would have nurtured him to replace the old fast, but he could not have mistaken a laugh brashly to be wrong and the upset his father for being weak.  Maybe his father was ashamed he had not been overthrown so far, which was only a glimpse of the indignity if his son had tried and fell short.  "He spoke briefly before being escorted to the barracks, and he discussed his preference to books over training, or he redundantly put it, _physical training.  I am interested to see what hidden gift is dormant in this noble.  A challenge for you someday I anticipate, but as a Tsufuru-jin, he might make the oath never hurt a Saiya-jin again.  They are a weird race that is far too gallant who will serve their enemies for enlightenment._

  But, you would not want this to happen to Prince Jefiea.  You would want to follow the Saiya-jin way and kill him, because you taunt me for treating him too much like a son, but you have your own views of that he is your brother, that one day you most kill or be killed by their hands."

  "He will never kill me!"  Vegeta looked his father in the eyes and proclaimed.  The sunlight crept into the elevated window of the throne room.  

  "So you regard him your brother, and a menace to your rank as my first born son because of his mysterious scent buried under his cleanness."  King Vegeta said.  "I smell it too, and I was told before you were born that a Saiya-jin born without a tail would defeat the enslaver of this race."

  "If such a power exists, it belongs to me alone.  Your prophet speaks nothing but riddles."  

  "You may well be genuine.  But he said that it would be a boy of my line to kill Freeza, and it seems impractical to me also, but I treat Prince Jefiea like a son for hope."

  "There is no hope left in that race.  Did, Prince Jefiea happen to say anything about say about catching the intruders?"  Vegeta asked as if wanting to know if his father's hope was not totally in vain; and if Prince Jefiea had anything of importance to catch the trespassers.

  "He told me that the two people terrorizing this palace were outside the throne room while talking to him."  King Vegeta said.  "He said that any one who values their life should not pursue the two for they have been getting stronger and wiser every time you missed them, and nothing he knows of could have grown so fast."

  On the front steps of the palace, Prince Jefiea slipped on a deep green cap over his short black hair.  Before leaving the steps in the early morning, he looked away from the sun and onto the palace, which was the last cultural contribution his species had made, and the smooth curves, sharp corners, sturdy pillars, steady arcades and stunning ledges showed the stability of what the Tsufuru-jins made, but the walls were infected with twists and stone monsters that the Saiya-jins demanded of the Tsufuru engineer.  

  Inside the palace, through the two large doors, light extended deftly to put the hallway adorned with carpets, shields and pennants.  Turning away with a bag on his back, and arriving to the barracks with more supplies previously arranged for him, the Prince of the Tsufuru-jins started to walk in the direction of the space craft in the hanger.  Before he got to the metal door sculpted into the cliff side of the Palace, Vegeta floated down behind him.

  "Prince Jefiea," he said, still floating a bit, and Prince Jefiea unable to fly looked up to Prince Vegeta who scowled, for now this exhibition of supremacy would be the last meeting of the two for a while as Prince Jefiea embarked after a short interrogation, to the barracks where Prince Vegeta trained himself.  The power Vegeta gained from this instruction caught the eye of Freeza who insisted on additional time with the Prince.  "Why bother with words; you know why I am here."

  "You need not fret my visit to Freeza.  He knows what I am, and finds me as much harmless as appealing.  I can only hope he doesn't keep me as a pet to verify his riches in this universe.  My fear for him is altogether in good fun amusement; he is too formidable to see the different at my current strength, future strength, or if I required assistance from a human of the planet Earth to pick my deteriorated self to move about from my death bed to my final resting place."  Said Prince Jefiea and Prince Vegeta grasped what he was getting at when he would meet with Freeza to discuss his case to leave the palace pertaining to a rule of all residents of the palace to get special permission from Freeza to keep traces of the vital members of Planet Vegeta.  "Ha, I even wonder if I can astonish Freeza with what ever knowledge I picked up from the other Tsufuru-jins, but I doubt that since Freeza has resources to fill the whole palace domain with books and high scholars who have a better story than me to tell.  I will be the first Tsufuru-jin he has communicated with after the war, and then the only communication was far away, but I have heard it impressed him what he picked up, though he did not have the technology to respond to it in time.  I suppose he wants to know if all the fuss he heard about us is true as he got closer to here and the myth grew, and I'm sad for him that it is only a myth.  I have some history, but I can't back it up with knowledge or evidence, so I am anxious he will think it only an over blown story.  In the best case, I am the first of my kind he will see, and I hope he can enjoy that experience."

  "You must not be so careless and lighthearted around Freeza.  He is going to want to have obedience from you."  Vegeta explained, and lowered himself to the ground.  "Do not do anything without his permission, and keep your sentences short unless he wants more; don't go off on one of your long winded say everything you think."

  "He will want something special from me, not what a Saiya-jin will do."

  "That is precisely what I am telling you not to do.  If you are not Freeza, or one of his breed, then you will act like the other races."

  "Oh no, he has come a long way to see one of my own.  This is not a physical matter; he wants to appraise his intelligence, his mental strength, by the Tsufuru-jin saga he has come to know, and will not wish to have me hold back."  He rationalized his bold approach to a game played opposite of a creature that did not like to lose in all of his life as he had been brought up come first searching far and hard for challenges, and he had set his sights on Planet Plant (now Planet Vegeta) to talk to an elegant sort to find a different planet run by what he had no seen in a longer time than a challenge of intelligence, which was a test of strength, a potential one, the best one he had seen in his long life.  After having heard of the Saiya-jins and their hold of a few remaining Tsufuru-jins, his curiosity in them grew as King Vegeta kept them away, like a precious secret in a stalwart coveted lock box.  King Vegeta had given up that anonymity of power, and Freeza truly had a strong desire to know everything that was worth hiding, the evidence was there to raise his awareness to the compelling hearsay, which he judge to be the most highly regarded intelligence next to the greatness of the legend of his own brute force.  Freeza wanted to know what went wrong; he wanted to know the truth and most of all he yearned for the authority over the gift.  The greatest mind under the greatest muscle was mind consuming, and once Freeza put his mind on something, it was his.  "I'm a bit nervous; what if he doesn't like my favourite hat?"

  Vegeta shook off that question, and let Prince Jefiea open the door and go up the stairway mumbling about the meeting.  "Should I open with a good humoured limerick?" 


	3. Freeza's Ship

Departure to Freeza's Ship

                His dark green cap rested on his back restrained by a lace tied leading his neck.  Prince Jefiea sat with a worried shudder on a bench in the cavernous dock in the top of the hollowed mountain as a blue giant in armour that covered his slightly bubbly skin.  On this creature's eyes (far apart from where a nose might have been on his fish like face if he had not gills on his thick neck) was a power scanner that attached to his hole at the side of the head, which it didn't take a Tsufuru-jin to tell a Saiya-jin that the two holes at the side of this individual's head were ears, and an arm that reached around the head to the face to cover one of his red wide eyes with a screen as it focused on Prince Jefiea.  "Are you done yet, Berter?"  He inquired of the inspiring Ginyu Force member to be part of the elite squadron of Freeza.  There was no response as Berter concentrated rubbing his large hands, most of the length being that of his fingers, on the top of his head in the middle where a yellow side ways scaled depression from the top of face to the top of his neck caused the resistance of the two surfaces to shriek, which annoyed Prince Jefiea as most as much as the creature's talking, which could have been compared to that but more high pitched and quick instead of the slow sustained squeals that he was now enduring.  Berter was preparing the prince to leave the planet's gravity, and with the increase of strength Prince Jefiea would be receiving would ascertain how much of protection would be needed.

  "Could's you get into a fighter's stance," he slurred.  According, Prince Jefiea dropped off the bench and stood like he was going to attack.  Rapid beeps came from the power scanner and Berter nodded for Prince Jefiea to board the ship.  When Prince Jefiea planked the ship, Berter looked at the extra help that Freeza had provided and choose the least experienced guard, Sam, a chubby short man with blue curly hair and with a cheerful smile on his face after being picked.  "Ensign Sam, give him the regulations then ship off to Freeza's ship."

  "How are you?"  Sam said as he entered the space ship to see on a seat behind the pilot's chair.  Sam went down and sat in the pilot's seat then swiveled it around to face Prince Jefiea.  "Don't worry, no need to be all quiet and nervous, because you are a very lucky little fellow from what my good friend Icicil told me.  You know, he's taller than me, well built human, with… oh, you were too young to remember that."

  "Am I lucky in a way I don't know?"

  "You bet!  Everyone with a good heart who is connected to Icicil will experience extraordinary fortune."  He said with a chuckle.  "I don't want to boast, but I also have been known to bring good luck to people.  If you can bear the wait for it, I promise, that you will not feel too bad about what happens in between what we tell what will happen.  It is to a point that we tell, because that is all we know."  

  "You can tell the future?"

  "In a way, but most accurately, we know the effect of what we do in the future.  It is a hard power, because even the actions of the butterfly kilometers away cause the storms that cause the thunder and lighting, which has been known to hit people to their doom."  Sam explained in a low voice. "But, would you jar that butterfly if it saved a girl tens of kilometers away and a time away if she were to be a turning point in a war, though no one would know her valid name, yet keep two young lovers outside in the enormity of nature because it did not rain fives of kilometers away to not meet and face a lesser chance in an up coming war with out each other's companionship.  This is what Icicil and I have, and he has paid dearly for your safety.  

  Prince Jefiea, I ask nothing from you, because you are going to find that a young death before memory was upon you as far as I know," said Sam "and maybe when I stop knowing you will find resolve with your race."

  Sam turned back to the controls and a voice popped up before he could start the engine.  "I do not believe you.  If those lovers were to be apart when they most needed it, then I know that they will find each other even if they never seen one another's eyes when you said they had to or to never love each other."

  "I did not say that they would not have the same love to connect them, but they will not understand that feeling or know where it came from when they get unexplained courage to live and when they start to cry for no reason."  Sam explained.  "Icicil will not know a son, and maybe not know another when it comes.  But he loves them, and no matter how empty or alone they feel, they will not be unaided.  The father will help his lost son even if the father does not know that the boy he is helping is his son.  It is best not to think about what I know, and it is best not to know all that I do."

  Prince Jefiea left the ship not knowing what to think about their conversation on the way here.  But there was no time given to reflect on that, he would have to process the information as a secondary thought as when he stepped off the ship through a force field and into a white room of Freeza's ship, he pushed off the foot that was on Freeza's ship and launched himself into the wall.  

  Two guards came and picked him up and carried him easily, because he felt so light on this ship that any attempt to walk sent him into another wall, to a well lit white room with a glass table in the middle and metal chairs all the way around.  He took a seat and was told by one of the guards that Freeza would be in shortly to discuss his intentions to pick up the training to become a warrior, and being from a race that Freeza had studied on his long trip to the planet and being depicted as a race that did not enjoy physical activity to the extreme of being able to break large objects over their heads, it was not going to be an easy task, except this was Prince Jefiea trickery.

  Freeza came in, with a smirk on his very light pink face, and an enlarged head surrounding his face of a white helmet with a purple sphere lodged in the front and two horns pointing to the outside.  He looked like he was covered in white armour with purple gems embedded in them at the chest, shins, and wrists and around the hips but they were attached.  Freeza, in good posture that did not add anything to his small statue, walked towards a chair on the opposite side of the table from Prince Jefiea dragging his worm like tail behind him which wiggled.  "Hello, Prince Jefiea," Freeza said in a voice that was old and feminine.  "I suppose you know that me asking you for reasons of why you are going to go train at the only barrack belonging not to me but King Vegeta would be too easy for you to cover up, which you might have hundreds of deceits to tell me.  I don't have that time to debate such important things, so allow me to write for our papers that you are going there to be safe from Prince Vegeta.  I am puzzled on how to test your intelligence.  Determining physical strength is easy, but from what I have learned from your race there is a wide area of topics to assess your knowledge, but instead of examining what you know, I am going to see if you would be useful to me.  I think we can both agree that intelligence is how well a person can learn something new, in preparing for that definition; I want you to study this ship's weapon system and see what you can do about it.  All you need to be familiar with is in the library.  Prince Vegeta showed me his use in conquering a planet and lived; now it is your turn.  He directed a five member team to take over a world, so you are also welcomed to exercise the technical team as you will.  You have two days."

  Prince Jefiea stepped out of room and into the bright curved tunnels of Freeza's ship with a foot boarding of orange padding.  He rested against it and put his hands on the cold blue tiles of the floor.  Squadrons marched by him which were formed by all sorts of species; some had scaly green skin and long snouts with sharp teeth, others had oval heads with big eyes with fins, some where tall while others were small.  But a lone one came up, a Saiya-jin with scares on his tanned face, long black spiking hair with a red bandana underneath, and tried to find in his memory where he saw this kid before on Planet Vegeta.  But he thought that something was wrong with that kid until he found what was missing.  "Where is your tail?" Bardock snapped in his deep voice wondering what imprudent thing this child did to get his tail cut off.  This question pasted as he realized to whom he was talking.  "Oh right, your Prince of the Tsufuru-jins.  I thought you were a Saiya-jin without a tail, but I heard that they are killed after their tail is gone;  no point of living after losing something that important.  But I remember a legend that started after Prince Vegeta was born that a grown Saiya-jin was walking around killing people and looking for another tailless Saiya-jin.  I didn't like that legend, it brought up doubts that the next Super Saiya-jin would be one without a tail.  It was just a legend, because there hasn't been a report of a tailless Saiya-jin anywhere, except I am sure that I spotted one on this ship.  When I approached him, he said that it must have been his friend visiting from a planet far, far away.  It is still strange that a planet so far away could have a race that looks so much like the Saiya-jins.  Farewell, Prince."

  And as soon as he was gone Sam showed in the same way Bardock did.  "Saiya-jins, you will get it one day.  But, we shouldn't be fooled by appearances.  Now getting to your assignment, I was wondering if you could do me an act of kindness with your access to the weapon's system."

-----------------------

  After the two days were up, Prince Jefiea was given permission to depart for the barracks.  The front gate of the barracks opened to hundreds of new recruits who disorderly pushed and shoved their ways into the path in the thick stone walls that surrounded the area.  

  Stucha and Jefiea had scaled the walls; it was even less protected than the palace without an obsessed spoiled sport craving to catch them, and they waited on the tallest brick building, or the office building, the first building to see after entering the gate, and watched for Prince Jefiea in the mob of avid Saiya-jins.  On a digital notepad, Stucha reserved a new focus on the layout of the building.  "I have found a path to the computer for registry."  Stucha announced.  "This is computer related, so you can go through the ventilation system to hack our names in the registry.  I had almost forgotten; I shouldn't have.  You should change your name, because I am positive no Saiya-jin was named after the Prince of the Tsufuru-jins."

  "When had knowledge ever become so reprimanded?" he moaned and made his way through the dusty, dark, and constricted vents.  On a headphone, he heard a voice:

  "I wouldn't say it that way, because if I didn't have knowledge of your computer skills, then I would have had to go myself."

   After some more clawing, he saw strips of blue light coming from ahead from the bottom of the vent.  He got there, and removed the grid. Jefiea plummeted hands first and caught himself in a hand stand at the edge of a filing cabinet.  Looking around, with the door to the left, he heard foot steps, and the doorknob joggling.  As the door opened, he reached over to the top of the door with is left hand, and letting go of his right hand, he swung softly on the back of the door as it was put back until it hit the wall and closed Jefiea into a triangle area of the door and the corner of the wall.  The female Saiya-jin searched the dark room and opened a compartment of the cabinet and gave up to close the door behind her.  As the door was almost closed, Jefiea had to drop his left foot onto the round doorknob.  The thing rattled a bit, and he started to fall forward, but not too far as he stopped and felt a hug at the front of his waist.  Looking behind him, he saw that his robotic tail that he had fasten around his waist to look like a Saiya-jin had hook itself without his knowledge to the handle of the top drawn out compartment of the cabinet.  "I guess being a little Saiya-jin helps."

  But to his not long lasting joy, his foot slipped, and his tail did not release the drawer but brought it out and down with a loud crash which temporarily made him forget about the ache of it landing on his leg on an angle.  In a bound Jefiea was at the computer typing with speed but keeping the noise down as much as possible.  The screens on the window were appearing as fast as his heart was racing, and he was in the vent breathing heavily.  This was a mission of sheath, even if they were going to be in the plain view of hundreds of Saiya-jins waiting to prove that they can protect the barracks.  In the vent, exhausted, he thought: "_All I wish I could say, with all of his sensation, is to the Saiya-jins, and to speak of the dangerous mistake they have taken by taking our gift of technology."_

  Jefiea emerged from the ventilation system with a hand from Stucha.  There was a wait while Jefiea stretched.  "I apologize; the task did not go over so smooth, but a passing grade.  I am going by the name Jelo, and because of my hastened actions, I had to give you the name Stu."

  "There, at the end of the pack; I see our prince." The newly named Stu pointed at the end of the mob.  "Look at him walk, without a care for those around him who are willing to spill his blood if they had a second to notice it from their toils of aggression.  He is a brave prince; he stood against the power of Freeza, and I wish not to understand what that overseer has planned for visitors, but now he walks head deep in a school of hungry fish who will turn on him if he showed a slightly bit of being afraid.  Walk on dear prince, and now not so alone."

  "You're eyes are filled with good stuff, Stu, but my eyes are watery from what's in them.  The harshness of the friend of Vegeta's is in my eyes.  He's close, right at our heels; and he waits at the side of the stairs from the building we observe."  Jelo spoke – the conversation held as Stu searched down to find Nappa, a juggernaut of a Saiya-jin, with a black weed growing from the top of his head.  He stood there, in full Saiya-jin armour, towering over all the new students giving sneers to them, and nodding to the ones who dared returned a look showing their courage.  Jelo wondered if Stu had been silent for a long time, as Prince Jefiea started to make his way to the door, because of fear, and to remedy this curiosity he looked over to see any sign of it showing up on Stucha's face.  But, he was not there to be seen, and it did not take all to see Stu on the ground with Nappa giving him his full attention.  Now Jelo wondered if he should break the mission and go to help his friend who he thought had lost his mind.  When all of the students entered the building, Nappa let out a loud laugh and watched as Stu made his way into the building as the last student.  Jelo waited on the roof and about half an hour of resting to see what would happen, because today was not a lucky day for him, a body of a small Saiya-jin soared through the top of the roof with wreckage all around and stirred Jelo right off his crow's net.  Down he fell to the stone stairway leading to the building, and landing on his back to barely miss having to be thumped by the two metal red doors that shot off the frame.  This safe and sound, but aching position was next a curse to having been spared the material of the dam, because next rushed the flood of neophytes who not quite trampled him in their anger matter leaving the building with more fury than they had arrived to this barracks.  Jelo got to his feet and jumped onto the horde to try to surf it pushing off the many heads available and making them go under the rout.  First they were small, but then Jelo noticed that there were taller connoisseurs who without doubt in Jelo's mind that they started this as an initiation.  He could not jump off the rush, as it spread out wide with more and more students coming, but they were not too hard to jump over, until Jelo had to twist around to not glimpse a tall very wiry light green skinned with dark green hair character dressed in loose brown clothing come out who had to be nine feet tall who was forced into Jelo's path.  With getting his footing back and the desirable view, Jelo was shocked again as he had to jump right away, not knowing if he had enough space to jump this fellow, but the tall yellow eyed student did see Jelo and gave him a boast over him.  Now most of the students leaving the building had grins rather than raged filled faces, and there was a few less, so when Jelo cleared the man, he was able to find a space between the big bodied Saiya-jins.  This space was still reserved for a body, and Jelo had to hip check a looming Saiya-jin, only to find that he caused a pile up on himself.

  One of the only new recruits who enjoyed this was Stu, who happened to be the only one without anyone around him in a hurry.  Stu appeared from the corner of the building, running on the wall, and took his feet off the wall to put his back to the wall and slide across the brick into the alley way to stop at the middle.  After seeing that there was no danger, he dropped to the ground.  He felt a rise, everything seemed smaller.  "Could you get off the sewer lid?" A small irritated voice asked.  Stucha stepped off and underneath coming from the sewer was the Prince of the Tsufuru-jins, Jefiea who was bruising not too bad.  He was drenched in sewage, and rang out his favourite green hat.  "Oh this is no good.  I did anticipate a minimal percent of Saiya-jins might have gone into the sewers after two students, but it seemed like they were attracted to it.  Sorry, I give you my assurance this tirade is me blowing off some steam.  Where is the other to this pair go?  Oh, still trapped in the sewer, what a poor girl.  Farewell."

  Stu did not speak, but reflected on this feeling, if it were pride or not.  Maybe he felt honoured.  Before he had anything to say, and it was best this way he had later thought, Prince Jefiea sunk back into the murky tunnels.  

  It was night when sirens sounded around the campus and they were ordered to return to the lecture hall.  With safety being the issue this year, only forty beginning students died.  It was a mess, but the act made students realized a fraction of what they might face when they left for service.  Many did not come to the auditorium, and rested bruised and cut up for the night, which was an honour for new students to show off their injuries.  The injuries were marks of respect from the older students who thought them strong enough to take it, and people without many injuries were suspected of running away, which meant they got sentenced and judged by their fellow classmates, which put Stu, in his old habits of running away from certain death if he was caught, in an awkward situation.  This was remedied by a meeting with Jelo who had paid his levy.  

  The ones who made it filled half of the large seated room that when down on an incline to the stage; and, most of them of course were older students at this point sitting in the front, but more first year students would come, and then they would wait for the last student who crawled his or her way from the ground to make it, and of course there were penalties for students who came in at a certain time and did not look as bad as the other students, and if a student was a last to arrive, then he or she had to put on a show.

  Jelo and Stu were in the second pack, but in their defense, they were the worst of the group, and not until two groups later did the pack look like them and with the tall student, so Stu and Jelo threw the punishment curve high in that respect.  They sat down and waited as others socialized, and it would not be until the very last person came very early in the morning and if no others came within half an hour, then they started.

  The next to arrivals from then on where not in packs but pairs, until a girl named Liliaceae and did a twirl sending her long black hair around to show how good she was for being in such a hurt state, certainty broken bones at this point, but it was tolerable with how much they were going to rest and be treated.  She did not take a seat right away, but leaned against the opened door until they noticed that of pile of clothes was behind her and squirming into the room, the first crawler.  Liliaceae left as it passed through, and took a seat next to all the other girls who envied her.  The principal in his shiny sliver armour and full black beard got off the stage and walked along the aisle to the pile, turned it around, and saw what Stu already knew; it was Prince Jefiea, he could smell it!

  The principal went up the mike, and got the student's attention without a signal.  "A quick note, the student who came here was recommended by King Vegeta, and approved by Freeza, so you know that he came from the palace.  It is the prince of the Tsufuru-jins, our guest, now concluding my disbelief, to approve him myself.  Prince Jefiea, he's a sparing partner with Prince Vegeta, so don't give him a hand."

  Stu and Jelo were confused by this, but they were not Saiya-jin; Prince Jefiea did not understand this because he had a concussion, but the Saiya-jins understood the orders and what they meant to a student.  This inaction indicated he could have had it worse, and he probably did, and he was still alive.  There were many after him, well respected, but student body on the affair concerning Prince Jefiea showed that the older students humiliated themselves.  The hold of applause was not towards Prince Jefiea, but aimed at the older students.  


End file.
